


Moonlight

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Klance Au/Crossover [5]
Category: Robotech/Voltron (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Amnesia, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Feels, Hopeful Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Realism, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Second Chances, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Temporary Amnesia, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it.(Caitlyn Siehl.)[...]Pain was the first thing he felt when he woke up in the alley. He felt sick, as if someone had run over him with a truck and stood above him for hours.--------"What are you thinking of? He's a vampire! Do you know what vampires do to our kind?""Matt, calm down. He's a novice, he doesn't even know what a creator is.""Katie, newborn vampires are unable to control themselves! They're bloodthirsty beasts and..."However that sentence ended, he couldn't hear it. He passed out.-----------They didn't find him. They searched for the vampire for months, but there was no sign of Lance. After a while, Keith stopped searching. He no longer wanted to delude himself.
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt & Lance
Series: Klance Au/Crossover [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850479
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246
Collections: Klance, Voltron AUs, Voltron Klance Modern AU, voltron angst, voltron ships





	Moonlight

Pain was the first thing he felt when he woke up in the alley.  
  
He felt sick, as if someone had run over him with a truck and stood above him for hours.  
  
He tried to get up and almost lost his balance.  
  
His head was spinning and he saw everything blurry.  
  
The images danced in front of him, inconsistent and moved as if seen through a fogged up glass.   
  
He staggered like a drunk as he left the bar, legs unsteady, and wanting to throw up even his soul.  
  
The guy didn't know how he got there, but his instincts were screaming at him to leave. He was in danger.   
  
He didn't know what the danger was, but he knew he had to run, and fast too. If only his legs could hold ...   
  
The guy bumped into someone and nearly fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey, be careful where you step!"  
  
He had bumped into a sixteen-year-old girl, short brown hair, big glasses, and she had a strange scent that bothered him.   
  
The girl widened her eyes, "What happened to you?"   
  
"What?" he croaked. His voice was as rough as sandpaper. How long had he not used it?

"Dude, you're covered in blood. Is it yours?"  
  
"I don't know."   
  
She sniffed and made a wry face, "You are a child of the night."  
  
"I'm what?"   
  
"Child of the night, ubyr, undead bloodsucker. Choose whichever you prefer."  
  
"Bloodsucker? "  
  
"A Vampire. Come on, are you a novice?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't you know anything? Who is your creator?"   
  
"Creator?"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes, "Man, you're in bad shape. Someone must have transformed just..."   
  
"Katie!"  
  
A man ran towards them.  
  
His voice annoyed him, too high, too high. He took the girl by the shoulders and pulled her away from him, "What are you thinking of? He's a vampire! Do you know what vampires do to our kind?"  
  
"Matt, calm down. He's a novice, he doesn't even know what a creator is."  
  
"Katie, newborn vampires are unable to control themselves! They're bloodthirsty beasts and..." 

However that sentence ended, he couldn't hear it. He passed out.  
  


  
  
"Keith, you are injured."   
  
The hunter ignored his brother and kept his gaze fixed on the city.   
  
It was dangerous to move to the rooftops, but it was the best vantage point to keep everything under control.  
  
The buildings shone with lights, but they were nothing compared to the clubs, in front of which people crowded on people looking for an evening of leisure.  
  
Keith could almost hear the sound of their chatter, joining the dozens of vehicles that made the conurbation loud and incredibly alive.  
  
It was one of the reasons vampires liked New York.  
  
Where there was life, the children of the night roamed in search of prey.  
  
A sigh behind him, "Keith, you need to get Adam to check you out."  
  
<"They're just scratches."   
  
"Scratches? You're bleeding out."  
  
"You're exaggerating."   
  
Keith had a couple of bruises, a broken wrist, and several scratches, but it was nothing to worry about.  
  
He'd done his job with far worse before, but he still did his duty. <span;>It was something else that hurt him, but Shiro didn't need to know.  
  
"You're reckless," his brother said.  
  
"I'm not reckless."  
  
"James told me you shot the vampire in the head - Shiro disse con attenzione - We both know vampires must be beheaded, we don't shoot them in the head. Why did you do it?"  
  
"I had my reasons."  
  
Painfully stubborn. Shiro had to try to talk with him. He approached and sat down beside him, his gaze lost in admiring the hypnotic panorama of the city at night.

Keith turned to look at him, and immediately his eyes fixed on the steel prosthesis that the other had where an arm should be.  
  
"You shouldn't be here - Keith commented - You're in no condition to hunt."   
  
"I could put you on my shoulders' and go away."   
  
"You wouldn't do it."  
  
"No, but better for you to know that I could do it. Damn, Keith, you might have broken ribs or internal bleeding."   
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Adam once said that too. Then, he passed out in the middle of a battle with a banshee. He hadn't slept in 48 hours. He's alive thanks to me."   
  
Keith snorted, "I'm different from Adam."   
  
"If you don't listen to me in a while you will be very different because he will be alive and you will be dead."   
  
"You're overacting."  
  
"Miracles are rare, and forcing the hand of luck is never good, especially in a job like ours, so stop being stubborn and listen to me for once."  
  
Keith shook his head, "I can't."  
  
"Yes, you can. You did a good job. You deserve to rest."  
  
"I deserve something else."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Keith, I'm your brother. You can confide in me."  
  
Silence. Shiro feared he had said something wrong and made Keith shut down even more in himself. However the boy said, "I didn't want to kill him."  
  
Who?"  
  
"The vampire...His name is Lance. He ... we ... we were having an affair."  
  
Shiro had to slowly inspire. That was information he didn't know how to process. However, his personal feelings didn't matter. Keith was clearly upset and he had to help him as much as he could.  
  
"Keith, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I knew you wouldn't approve."  
  
"Do you think so little of me?"  
  
"That's not it. But he's a vampire, and my life isn't a romance novel written on Wattpad."  
  
Keith was using the present. Was he convinced that Lance was still alive or did he not want to accept his death?  
  
"If he made you happy, I wouldn't have cared if he was human or not."  
  
Keith's eyes were bright. The hunter lowered his head, "Unfortunately you're the only one who thinks that way. Ryan and Rolo found out about Lance and immediately thought he was manipulating me for information or some shit like that. And they started hunting him. "  
  
Shiro clenched his fist. Ryan was not open-minded, and Rolo was an asshole. They were the worst people who could discover that story.  
  
"When you left this afternoon ..."  
  
"Ryan had sent me a message to tell me that I would soon be free. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was talking about. I tried to save him, I really tried. But James got in the way too, and I was alone against 3 hunters. And so I thought ... maybe I can pretend to kill him. So I would save him"  
  
"And so you hit him in the head," Shiro guessed.  
  
Keith nodded stiffly, "It was a stupid idea, I know. But if I had seen him, Shiro ... Lance didn't deserve what they did to him. He never killed anyone. He didn't choose to be a vampire."  
  
"Few choose it."  
  
"I know! And when he saw me with the others ... I'm afraid I broke his heart."  
  
Keith put the hand in front of his eyes, probably to hide the tears, "I didn't even tell him the truth. I couldn't. And now I don't know where he is, and if he's alive. I wish ... not I know ..."  
  
"We will find him - Shiro promised him - And so you will clarify."  
  
"I don't think Lance wants to see me anymore."  
  
"You can't know if you don't talk to him. Tomorrow we'll look for him. But now, you have to get checked by a doctor."  
  
Shiro feared that his brother would refuse, stubbornly wanting to find his lover. But Keith just nodded, giving in to exhaustion.  
  
"We will find him. I promise you."  
  
  
They didn't find him. They searched for the vampire for months, but there was no sign of Lance. After a while, Keith stopped searching. He no longer wanted to delude himself.  
  
When Ryan and Rolo died on a hunt, Shiro decided not to investigate, even though he knew Keith was with them.  
  
If anything had happened to Adam, he would have done worse.  
  
Keith devoted himself body and soul to his work.  
  
Some hunters even thought he looked like a widower looking for a way to die.  
  
Shiro did not deny them. After all, he knew they were right.  
  
Keith was a shadow of himself, without a soul, without a heart.  
  
But four years later, in a shop of Shiro's werewolf friend, Keith saw a pair of blue eyes he feared he would never see again. His heart started beating again.  
But the boy asked, "Mhm...who are you?"  
  
Keith forced a smile, even as he felt dying inside, "I'm Shiro's brother. Nice to meet you."

_Maybe they could start over ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- thanks starysky205, you are a great beta

**Author's Note:**

> \- I have changed this story a lot, reducing it to a single chapter. Rereading I realized that it was going off the rails and confusing, definitely not how I had planned it. I apologize for the disservice.
> 
> \- English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.
> 
> thanks starysky205, you are a great beta.


End file.
